Guardians of the Galaxy
The Guardians of the Galaxy are a band of intergalactic outlaws, who teamed together to protect the galaxy from planetary threats. They managed to save the planet of Xandar from the Kree warlord Ronan and have been recognized under the Nova Empire. An undetermined time after, they defeated the Abilisk, attracted the unwelcome attentions of Ayesha and her Sovereign race, and defeated the Celestial Ego. Four years after that, the Guardians joined forces with the Avengers to stop Thanos from collecting the Infinity Stones. Gamora was the first Guardian to be killed when Thanos sacrificed her for the Soul Stone. Despite their best efforts to stop Thanos, they were defeated on Titan. Thanos then arrived on Wakanda and defeated Groot and the other heroes effortlessly and completed the Infinity Gauntlet, using it to murder half the universe's population. The only survivors among the Guardians were Rocket Raccoon and Nebula. After the Avengers succeeded in resurrecting all the lives lost during the Decimation in 2023, the Guardians of the Galaxy were reassembled, with Thor joining the group, preparing to leave Earth and return to the cosmos. Members Current Members 'Star-Lord' *'Name': Peter Quill *'Species': Human-Celestial Hybrid *'Activity': August 2014 - 2018, 2023 - present *'Status': Alive *'Description': A human-Celestial hybrid who was kidnapped from Earth by the Yondu Ravager Clan at the age of eight. After living in space for nearly thirty years, Quill became wrapped up in an intergalactic conspiracy that caused him and his former inmates to form the Guardians of the Galaxy, with him becoming their leader. He is also the owner and one of the pilots of the Milano. Quill is one of the many killed after he is disintegrated when Thanos snapped his fingers, wiping out half of the universe. 'Rocket Raccoon' *'Name': Subject: 89P13 *'Species': Halfworlder *'Activity': August 2014 - 2018, 2023 - present *'Status': Alive *'Description': A Halfworlder resembling a Terran that was genetically modified by an alien race, giving him human-level intelligence. However, years of repetitive genetic rewrite and abuse resulted in Rocket developing a cynical and vain personality, making him an ideal mercenary and teammate to the other Guardians. After the events of the war against Thanos, Rocket was one of the very few members who survived. 'Groot' *'Name': Groot *'Species': Flora colossus *'Activity': August 2014 (original); August 2014 - 2018, 2023 - present (offspring) *'Status': Deceased (original); Alive (offspring) *'Description': A sentient tree-like individual and accomplice of Rocket Raccoon. Groot's physiology renders the limits of his speech to the phrase, "I am Groot.", and "We are Groot.", due to having a wooden larynx. Though Groot's vocabulary is only limited to five words, he is usually trying to communicate other meanings. The only way to understand Groot's speech is for someone to translate what he is trying to say, which Rocket and Quill are able to do as they have spent enough time with him. Groot sacrificed himself to save the rest of the team during the Battle of Xandar, and a new Groot was born from his remains. The new Groot is one of the many killed after he is disintegrated when Thanos snapped his fingers, wiping out half of the universe. 'Drax the Destroyer' *'Name': Drax *'Activity': August 2014 - 2018, 2023 - present *'Status': Alive *'Description': An enigma, with his true origin unknown. He is driven only by a burning desire to obtain vengeance against Ronan the Accuser who killed Drax's wife and daughter. Drax's search for revenge resulted in him joining the Guardians. Drax is one of the many killed after he is disintegrated when Thanos snapped his fingers, wiping out half of the universe. 'Mantis' *'Name': Mantis *'Activity': October 2014 - 2018, 2023 - present *'Status': Alive *'Description': A young empathic woman raised by Ego and recruited as a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Since she was a child, Mantis helped ease Ego's neurotic behavior with her powers until the Guardians of the Galaxy came to his planet. After bonding with Drax, she came to care for the Guardians and allied with them to help to prevent Ego from conquering the Galaxy. With her servitude to Ego ended, she became a full-fledged member of the Guardians and accompanied them on further adventures. Mantis is one of the many killed after she is disintegrated when Thanos snapped his fingers, wiping out half of the universe. 'Nebula' *'Name': Nebula *'Species': Luphomoid *'Activity': October 2014; 2023 - present *'Status': Alive *'Description': A Luphomoid assassin and an adopted daughter of Thanos. She is also the adopted sister of Gamora. She served under Ronan the Accuser's commands during his and Thanos' quest to retrieve the Orb. After briefly encountering and fighting her sister again, Nebula assisted her and the other Guardians in stopping Ego. She then left the team to go and find Thanos in order to kill him, and she nearly succeeded but ended up getting captured. During the war against Thanos, she was able to escape and rejoined the team on Titan, and was one of the few survivors after her father wiped out half of the universe. 'Thor' *'Name': Thor Odinson *'Species': Asgardian *'Activity': 2023 - present *'Status': Alive *'Description': The former king of New Asgard as well as a former and founding member of the Avengers, Thor renounced his position of royalty to join adventures with the Guardians, passing on the responsibility of New Asgard to Valkyrie. Former Members 'Yondu Udonta' *'Name': Yondu Udonta *'Species': Centaurian *'Activity': October 2014 *'Status': Deceased *'Description': Leader of his own clan of the Ravagers and father figure to Peter Quill. When Quill betrayed the Ravagers and stole an Orb for himself, Udonta led the hunt for his former ally. Eventually, Udonta caught up with Quill but was convinced to help in him the war against Ronan the Accuser, who was threatening to use the Orb's power to destroy the planet Xandar. Yondu eventually gave his life to save Quill during Ego's destruction. 'Gamora' *'Name': Gamora *'Species': Zehoberei *'Activity': August 2014 - 2018 *'Status': Deceased *'Description': One of the last survivors of the Zehoberei race, adopted by Thanos. Renowned as the galaxy's deadliest assassin, Gamora had a falling out with her father that caused her to rebel against him, thereby making her an enemy of Thanos and his associates. Her fugitive status led to her becoming a member of the Guardians. Gamora was killed after being used as a sacrifice by Thanos to claim the Soul Stone. A past version of Gamora hailing from 2014 before the Quest for the Orb brought her into contact with the Guardians was brought into 2023, where she rebelled against Thanos during the Battle of Earth. [[Agent Venom|'Agent Venom']] *'Name': Eddie Brock *'Species': Human *'Activity': Unknown *'Status': Alive *'Description':Flash Thompson is a war veteran who lost his legs in Iraq protecting an ally from enemy fire. While bonded to the Venom symbiote Flash gains the ability to reproduce his legs as well as gains all the abilities of the symbiote that had once bonded with Spider-Man. In addition to his other worldly powers, Flash is a trained sharpshooter and skilled hand-to-hand combatant. Relationships Allies *Taneleer Tivan/The Collector *Nova Corps **Irani Rael **Rhomann Dey **Garthan Saal † *Ravagers **Yondu Ravager Clan ***Horuz † ***Kraglin Obfonteri *Stakar Ogord's Team **Stakar Ravager Clan ***Stakar Ogord ***Martinex **Charlie-27 Ravager Clan ***Charlie-27 **Aleta Ravager Clan ***Aleta Ogord **Mainframe Ravager Clan ***Mainframe **Krugarr Ravager Clan ***Krugarr *Avengers **Steve Rogers/Captain America **Tony Stark/Iron Man † **Peter Parker/Spider-Man **Bruce Banner/Hulk **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow † **James Rhodes/War Machine **Sam Wilson/Falcon **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch **Vision † **Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel **Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Eitri *Masters of the Mystic Arts **Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange **Wong *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Golden Tribe **T'Challa/Black Panther **Shuri *Dora Milaje **Okoye *Jabari Tribe **M'Baku *Border Tribe *Wakandan Royal Guard *Brunnhilde/Valkyrie *Korg *Miek *Hope van Dyne/Wasp *Pepper Potts *Gamora (alternate timeline) *Howard the Duck Enemies *Thanos † *Black Order **Cull Obsidian † **Proxima Midnight † **Ebony Maw † **Corvus Glaive † *Chitauri † **Leviathans † *Outriders † *Kree Empire **Ronan the Accuser † **Korath the Pursuer † *Sakaarans *Abilisk † *Sovereign **Ayesha **Zylak *Taserface's Ravagers **Taserface † **Retch † **Halfnut † **Scrote † **Gef † **Narblik † **Brahl † **Vorker † **Huhtar † *Ego † Trivia *In the comics, the Guardians of the Galaxy are a collective of interstellar heroes assembled by Star-Lord to prevent cosmic threats, and located on Knowhere. They took the name from another group of cosmic heroes, based in an alternate future on Earth-691. *Following the success of the first film, every media incarnation of the Guardians of the Galaxy have been specifically based on the MCU version of the team. *With the exception of Rocket Raccoon, every member of the Guardians of the Galaxy has died.Category:Teams Category:Guardians of the Galaxy